The present invention relates to a parts transporting system. More specifically the present invention relates to a modular flexible parts transporting system ideal for parts sequencing procedures involving varying part sizes.
It is frequently necessary to pack articles for shipment to a location where the articles are unpacked for assembly with other parts. An important aspect of a parts transporting system is its flexibility to accommodate parts of different sizes while still maintaining simple loading and unloading methods and a stackable shape. Various systems have been developed for parts storage and transportation which disclose a parts loading system using a compartmental scheme. These systems utilize moving rods and shelves to vary the size of their storage compartments. These systems are effective in maintaining a flexible configuration of the size and number of compartments. However, these systems do not utilize a sequenced, pivoting, multi-level, compartmentalized system which decreases the difficulty in loading and helps to protect parts. Loading and unloading these previous systems is done by placing each part in a compartment and then securing the part. The present invention reduces these two actions into one thereby reducing the time needed to load and unload parts. A system of lids and shelf assemblies are used in the present invention to protect, store, and secure parts. The lid and shelf assemblies are sequenced so that as each shelf assembly is emptied it is lifted and this action will lift the lid below, exposing the next layer of parts to be removed. The reverse action of loading is also sequenced so that as each shelf assembly is loaded the lid is closed, securing the loaded parts and opening the shelf assembly above. Another previous storage system discloses a two level storage layout which incorporates a pivoting upper deck that serves the dual purpose as a second level of storage and a lid for the bottom storage level. However, this system does not utilize a compartmentalized storage scheme that sequences, protects, and insures the cleanliness of the stored parts.